


Obligation

by DeathjunkE



Series: Junke's Drips and Drabs [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-21
Updated: 2012-05-21
Packaged: 2017-11-05 19:16:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/410072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeathjunkE/pseuds/DeathjunkE
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His eyes met mine with clear challenge and I pressed my lips together. That’s how it always starts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Obligation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [epithalamium](https://archiveofourown.org/users/epithalamium/gifts).



> So, I’m over 3000 but I don’t think epithalamium will mind all that much. ^^’

I looked over the edge of the cauldron and fought to keep the smile from my face. I needed to concentrate and focus, I didn’t dare to botch this; As soon as it turned blue I’d have to drop in the blood. I added the fine black hairs at the beginning and was coming to the final stages of the potion.

I’d drink down the whole cauldron in the morning straight off the fire before preparing for my wedding day. I’d avoid anything with artichoke or nutmeg for three days and then I would be satisfied.

Not happy, never happy any longer. I was to marry Orion, because I was declared the best woman to continue the main line.. My veins run with three generations of pure Black blood, my magic was strong and sharp. Much like my humor at this travesty. I was ripped away from my lover to marry the head of the black family who also happened to be my first cousin. Orion was at least twelve years my senior and looking for an obedient bed warmer. He found me pleasing and in his true, spoiled and chauvinistic way he blackmailed my father into accepting his proposal.

I hated him. I could barely abide his stern square jaw, overly puffed chest and mirror like eyes. I couldn’t stand to know that it would be him to steak the initial claim to my womb. So I took matters into my own hands.

The potion flashed blue and I dropped the long dark hairs in. I would birth the heir to the House of Black. My son would share Orion’s blood, but not be of his making. 

~*~

The first few years of our marriage drifted past in a quiet way. Sirius, my beautiful, willful absolutely perfect child was growing well and growing strong. I was certain it was from his sire’s blood. The inbred children of the pure families tended to have defects, it is only after many tries and gravestones that a suitable heir is produced.

I saw my self in Sirius. His porcelain skin, large gray eyes, soft bone structure, and thick dark hair were all classic black traits. His grace of movement and what I could already tell would be long limbs and thin fingers were all new features. 

Sirius drank from my breast and remained in my arms alone.

I found so much joy in my son.

Orion felt that he needed another— I wanted to laugh and tell him he never had one to begin with. I held my tongue, laid back against the soft sheets and thought of the green canopy of the beds in the Slytherin dorms and of better times. This was my duty to the my family and I would carry it out no matter how unpleasant.

~*~

Orion’s son is born in the spring. 

Regulus is Orion’s child from toe to temperament and has barely any of my features. His large gray eyes and milk pale skin are my contribution. 

I don’t like to look at him too much.

Sirius adores him though. He’s always hovering around the bassinet, or cradle asking the house elves that tend the baby to show him what to do. Its rather sweet how excited he is to help give the baby a bottle or change him.

~*~

 

Sirius, older now, still leads his brother through Grimmauld place by the hand. Sirius speaks only to Regulus in his kind whispers and soft coos. Other wise he is loud and somewhat wild. I pretend not to notice as often as I can though I know soon I must teach him the proper conduct expected of a Black.

~*~

Sirius threads his fingers through Regulus’ hair, dresses him, feeds him and a hundred other the little things as if Regulus were his own baby-doll.

 _“You’re mine.”_ I heard Sirius tell his brother. I hid my gleeful expression behind my hand. Of course Regulus belonged Sirius. He was the only heir to the house of black. The new generation and the one to come after would all belong to him— just as I had belonged to Orion.

~*~

I saw myself in my son more often through the years and I became fearful. I saw myself in his obstinacy, independence, taste, cruel wit and temper. I knew that if I didn’t keep hold of him, He would slip away from me other wise.

To keep him besides me I kept Regulus under my eye. There was nothing Sirius wouldn’t do for _his_ brother. When Sirius behaved poorly, rattled off his mouth unthinkingly and pulled the occasional runner I punished Regulus. Regulus would cry he would accept the punishment meekly, knowing that it wasn’t truly his to bear and Sirius would come to heel.

I remember when he was a child he had sneaked out of the house to the muggle playground with out a word. I had been entertaining my elder aunt Dorea when I called for stupid elf who was assigned to my Sirius’ needs. The revolting thing told me that she did not know where my son was.

I incapacitated the elf and sent Dorea on her way.

That day was the first time I had to punish Sirius so severely. Sirius had shed sorrowful tears and came to heel docilely with quivering lips and hands and large panicked eyes as Regulus screamed and writhed under my wand. I was careful to only use Cruciatus in small bursts; Regulus was naught but a child after all and I didn’t want to damage him— Sirius would never forgive me if I had.

While Regulus sorted himself out I turned and cradled Sirius’ beautiful little face in my hands and pressed my lips lightly to his forehead. I never wanted to hurt him so, but discipline is necessary. I didn’t want my son to think it was all right to run off with out supervision and associating with the barbarians of the Muggle world to boot.

I lifted Sirius into my arms, something he was getting much too big for and left to the drawing room. I took my seat on one of the high backed chairs and settled my lovely son on my lap. 

“What about Regulus? He’s hurt! You’ve hurt him!” Sirius twisted and struggled to leave the loop of my arms and safely of my lap to answer the screaming sobs in the other room. I refused to relent and held him steady. It was time he learned that I would no longer tolerate this damaging infatuation with his brother.

Sirius cried, screamed and called for Regulus who had finally gotten to his feet and stumbled into the room with tear tracks on his face and a runny nose. Still I didn’t move my arms from their position and kept him in place as he pushed, kicked and fussed. Once he saw I wouldn’t give in to the tantrum or got tired he’d stop that foolishness and see reason.

~*~

It was a brisk fall morning about a month away from Sirius’ eleventh birthday when I brought up the topic of education to Orion. Kreacher, vile little beast that he was, had prepared a fry up while his female counterpart went to get the children ready for the day.

“We have to start interviewing tutors soon?”

“Why?” Orion questioned from behind his sheaf of papers. It was criminal how little interest he took in the children, perfectly shameful.

“Because I can teach them maths and reading but Sirius is nearly eleven. He knows basic magical theory but I was never that well rounded a student to give him a foundation in all branches of magic.”

“He’ll go to Hogwarts same as the rest of us. He’ll form good bonds with good families while he’s there. I hear Abraxas’ boy is starting his second year.”

“You must be delusional!” I snapped, “We can afford a better education than Hogwarts—“

“Walburga, there is nothing wrong with Hogwarts. He will go and you will deal with it. You coddle that boy far too much. If you need a child to focus on so much we’ll have another.” 

I seethed and drew my wand. I fired off seven spells. Bone breaker to his left hand, scalding to his lap, impotency, scabies, cutting to his calves, an immobilizing charm when he toppled sideways out of his chair and a swelling hex so he’d remember this conversation. 

“I do not want another child Orion.” I whispered as I tracked the movements of the children upstairs. They would be down stairs any moment, I looked around and noticed breakfast was strewn all over the dining room floor. The recoil must have blown it all off of the table. “I’m taking the ones I do have out to breakfast.”

~*~

Sirius looked delighted on his birthday. He raced past Regulus on the steps, ducked under Orion’s arm and blew past me in to the kitchen. He came back into the room seconds later shoving the confirmation note under Orion’s nose. 

“Sirius.” He ignored me in favour of watching Orion sign the very letter that I wanted to shred apart. “Sirius, come here,” again I got no response. 

I saw Regulus begin to inch his way back up the stairs and called him down. Regulus was always compliant, obedient in ways Sirius would never contemplate or attempt to mimic. He stood in front of me with his lovely eyes, red mouth and broad jaw. 

Sirius’ attention snapped to me then. His eyes focused on mine hesitantly, his lips parted and fingers tugging at the tips of his hair. 

I pulled out my wand and watched as Orion the great coward he was flinched and refused to meet my eyes. He knew I was against Hogwarts, against exposing my son to those of lesser blood and the radicals who were sending our world spiralling into chaos and ruin. I didn’t want him to suffer disappointment, confusion and heartbreak once family obligations cropped up and ripped him from the arms of a sweetheart that he was sure to find there..

I flicked my wand at Sirius and he yelped and tumbled backward landing on his rump. It was only a stinging hex, I wanted to make a point not punish. He got up and fell inline besides Regulus. 

I was prepared to scold him severely before he clutched the folds of my dress in his small yet somehow long fingered hands and looked at me with desperate tear filled eyes.

“Sirius—”

“I want to go, Mother…I do.” 

My heart ached and I all I could do was nod.

~*~

King’s Cross was just as crowded as it ever was. I got Sirius, Regulus and Sirius’ luggage through to the plat form with no hassle. I cold see Cygnus leading his three daughters to the train. “Go catch up tp your uncle, make him wait for us.” I told Regulus who slipped through the crowd as Sirius and I followed at a slower pace.

Regulus had made it and Cygnus was waiting, his three lovely daughters a half step behind him as pureblood propriety dictated. “It’s good to see you, brother.” 

Cygnus gave me a nod and kissed the palm of my hand. “I trust you are well sister.” we flashed through the niceties and I was able to turn my attention to his daughters. Andromeda who was fifteen, lovely and brilliant, Bellatrix who was equally beautiful with firm convictions and a commanding presence and lastly the youngest Narcissa, a pale fey slip of a girl, obedient and not at all main family material. 

Bellatrix would be perfect for a betrothal to Sirius. She was dedicated, cunning, clever and would be every bit of the woman Sirius would need to maintain the reputation of the most Ancient and Noble House of Black at peak of power. I reminded myself to speak with Cygnus later that day. If Sirius was betrothed now he wouldn’t go looking for anyone else.

~*~

“Gryffindor! Of all things!”

“You’re making too much of this, Walburga. He may be a Gryffindor but he is still a Black. Nothing will change that.” Orion stood by the hearth and fed the letter to the blaze with an unconcerned expression. 

“When he comes back saying Muggles can help our society advance and all that liberal idiocy-”

“Have some faith in the boy, you’ve taught him well. He is just being tested, now.” 

Clearly, Orion knew nothing about my child.

I left him alone to search out the aged brandy. 

~*~

It was nearing Yule the next time I saw Sirius. He stepped down from the train wearing the new white alpaca wool gloves and rabbit lined cloak I had sent him. His cheeks were flushed as he laughed and his eyes bright. He was so different from my sullen little boy that I nearly didn’t recognize him. 

I expected to see Cygnus’ girls step down from the train after him but instead there were three boys. Dorea’s Son James who wore a reckless smile and a knit cap. Another boy who was blonde with a round face and ruddy cheeks, he was obviously from the Pettigrew lines, not prestigious but pure enough. The last boy had brown hair, a scarred face and muggle clothing. It was unacceptable. No self respecting pureblood would be caught Imperioused in such garments. 

Regulus pulled his hand away from own and raced up to Sirius who caught him and held him tight and close for a moment and shoving him at the three boys. I walked over slowly wanting to hear what they were saying with out being noticed.

“Um-hm! I’ll owl for sure!”

“I don’t know if I can answer… my mums appointments are coming up and…”

“No worries Remus! You can— Hello, Mother.” 

I got too close too soon but I didn’t care about it all that much. It was basic parting ways chatter. “Come along, Sirius. We need to get you home him time to change. Your father has been invited to another ball.”

~*~

Sirius stood very still in front of be while I arranged his cravat. Usually I’d allow him to tie the cloth himself but we were on a schedule and I didn’t have the time to fuss with the elves about the proper way to starch a cravat.

“Who was that boy?”

“What boy?”

His eyes met mine with clear challenge and I pressed my lips together. That’s how it always starts.

~*~

Summer came much too slowly. When Sirius stepped off of the train for the second time The boy with the muggle clothing and the ugly scars was there. He smiled at Sirius and threw an arm over his shoulder far too casually. I strode forward and pulled Sirius back by the shoulder separating him from the boy and appartated on the spot. 

I was livid and Sirius was as defiant and wicked as ever. He stood facing me arms across his chest his face the very picture of impudence.

“You are not to associate with him any longer.”

“Don't be ridiculous! He’s in my house, in my year! We share a dorm mother.”

“Then you will no longer speak with, write to or associate with him!” Sirius scoffed— he was truly trying my patience now, I would not limit it to just a stinging hex this time. “I mean it. I want you no where near mudbloods!”

“He’s half! He Half and I’ll talk to him anyway!”

I knew that tone and that stance. I reached across the space that separated us and cradled that lovely little face between my palms. I examined him carefully watching as his expression shifted from defiant to wary. Sirius’ pale cheeks were ruddy red with fury and indignation, his smoky gray eyes reflecting mine in perfect color, his lips pink and thin with anger. 

“Such a pretty child you are.” I murmured and pressed my lips softly against his forehead. “But far too disobedient. Do not make me tell you again, Sirius. Mummy doesn’t want to have to punish you.”

We stared at each other for a moment longer unmoving until his eyes dropped.

I’m not stupid enough to think I won. 

~*~

Before I could blink it was once again time to send Sirius off to school. Regulus tittered at his side dressed in his uniform and dragging his own trunk behind. We passed through the barrier and before I could get a hold of him Sirius went tearing through the crowd. 

He ran with one hand raised high in the air, half shouting half laughing “MOOOOOONY!”

There was an answering call and I scanned the crowd carefully. It was the same boy with his teak hair and scarred face that was waving as Sirius threw his arms around him. Such public displays were uncouth and I could barely watch any longer.

Sirius turned to smile at me, as brilliant and lovely as always. I knew he was just flaunting his disobedience. Waiting for my reaction. I ignored him for the moment, and looked to my left where Regulus attempted to grab his brother’s luggage.

I flicked my wand and made it levitate besides me. I could have put my wand back in its holster but I knew I would make a much larger impression on my unruly son with it out. I cut through the crowd heading towards Sirius who had been joined by two other boys and their parents. 

“Did I or did I not tell you to stay with your brother and I?”

Sirius turned towards me eyes focused on the wand in my hand, as I knew they would be.

“Ah, you know how boys are!” My Aunt Dorea smiled and threaded her fingers though that dreadfully messy potter hair of her son’s. “You’re looking well Walburga.”

The older boys hurried to load the trunks and then Sirius came back and grab his brother’s hand and lead him away. 

We got caught up in conversation, as was the norm. And just as the five minute whistle blew Dorea’s son James rushed out of the car to say his ‘goodbye’s and ‘I’ll miss you’. My own boys were dangling half out of the window watching the overly emotional display. 

I reached up and brushed my fingers across their cheeks. Regulus first and then Sirius. 

“Behave.”

“I will.”

“You’re lying.”

“A bit.”

“Take care of Regulus.”

“Of course.”

“Remember what I told you.”

“You tell me a lot of things.”

Before I could say another word Sirius pulled himself into the train and slammed the window shut. I watched him throw himself on the boy with the muggle clothing and scarred face through the tinted windows and grit my teeth. Sirius could without a doubt do better that scrawny scrap of a dirty blood halfy but I didn't want him to test the waters anymore either.

"B-Birdie?" I turned abrptly to come face to face with a woman I had once known well. "It is you..."

Eileen gave me a brittle smile her lovely dark eyes seemed dulled. Her once blemish free porciline pale skin has become tinted and her brow creased, her hair was still a long thick curtain of black behind her. Eileen's dress was a faded navy clean and pressed.

"Hello Eileen... How have you been?"

"I've been great." 

The boy beside her snorted, stood on his toes to kiss his mother's cheek and hauled his belongings on to the train.

We stared at eachother for a sometime, not moving.

"Your son?"

"Yes. You..."

"I've got two boys of my own." I reached around my neck to unclasp the antique locket that dangled from my neck. "Sirius is the elder, Regulus the younger."

"Sirius?" She gave me a much more fitting smile and shook her head. "You always were frighteningly fond of that name. Our first born right?"

It was then. That I rembered how awful things could be. When the time came for Sirius to take on his familial responsibilities it would be so hard on him.

~*~

I glowered over my mug at the missive before me.

There were seven owls lined up before me all but one bearing the Red wax seal of Hogwarts. I knew what they would say. They always say the some thing; _your son Sirius is bright and a quick study_ (a given really considering his parents) _but has behaviour issues. Let me list them for you…_

This weeks list was extreme I all the worst ways; Conjuring Crocodiles in the Toilets of the bathrooms, Turning the hair of the entire house of Slytherin bubble gum pink, abandoning a fourth year Ravenclaw on top of a goal post, setting loose sixteen Flying Fanged Frisbees loose in the Great Hall, Locking a cat —who turned out to be Minerva McGonagall— in the grounds keeper’s cabin with a large apparently vicious Cerberus and finally hexing one of his year mates into the hospital wing. 

I could overlook hexing and the dog thing, Minerva was all ways much too pretentious in my ~~humble~~ honest opinion. The other five and the pile of missives filed into my attic office needed to be addressed.

The final letter was from Regulus. It was a small missive; he was sorted into Slytherin, he was enjoying classed and Sirius all but smothered him every time they crossed each other in the halls. How Sirius had many admirers but chose to stay with the four boys they sat on the train with. James potter, Peter Pettigrew and Remus Lupin. 

I set aside the letters and made my way to the floo. 

~*~

After I called Sirius home that evening I didn’t get another letter until before winter hols. It was from Sirius requesting permission to stay with a friend, I knew it must have been the scarred one, Remus, that he was staying with. I didn’t tell him no, the battle wouldn’t be worth it. I just agreed to allow him one week spent at the Potters. Christmas afternoon he was to come home and get ready to attend the charity ball that the Potters were hosting. 

He arrived with just an hour to prepare. I hurried him along, dress robes, cravat and shoes all prepped and ready for him. He groaned pitifully when I pushed him into a chair and started in on his hair with a comb and misting spell. His hair was just like mine thick and curled into long tight cork screws. With enough brushing and a straightening spell it would become tame and lay straight.

“Can’t I just chop it off!”

“No, you cannot.” I ran my fingers through the straightened hair and tied it in a low tail with a Ivory velvet ribbon. “The head and heir of the family are to have long hair.”

“It’s a pain in the arse.”

“You’re a pain in the arse too but I haven’t loped you off have I?” I looked him over twice and sent him over to wait by the fireplace besides his brother while Kreacher stoked the fire.

We came through in the foyer of the Potter’s manor and I flicked my wand at all three of us. I reprimanded myself for not appartating with the boys. With all of us in white the soot would take several spells to fully remove. When we were presentable and ready Sirius offered me his arm. I placed my hand in the crook of his elbow and glided into the room.

Being a Black you get used to the amount of balls, parties and formal get togethers that you are required to go to. This one wasn’t all that different than the others. There were the same horderves, champagne and wines, fabulous and elaborate meals and popular bands.

What surprised me was that the potters had James’ two other friends, Remus Lupin and the pudgy Pettigrew at their table.

Sirius dutifully made his round with me with out complaint accepting the questions, compliments and interest that every one from dignitaries to journalist lobbed at him with the charm and grace that he’d be taught to wield as a child. 

When we were seated to dine his eyes wandered over to the head table where his housemates sat alternately chatting laughing and looking his way. Half way through the meal Sirius crossed his utensils over his plate and requested to be excused. 

“When you actually eat something instead of pushing it around your plate.“

With a grumble he picked up his knife and fork one more. I pretended not to see him pass the filet to Regulus who apparently loved it and dug in with relish. 

“May I be excused now?”

“Go.”

As I predicted he headed to over to his friends in an eager trot. When he reached the table he nudged over Lupin who with out any qualms shared his seat. For the remainder of the meal he stayed with his friends.

When the room was cleared for dancing it was sweet Regulus that escorted me to the floor. We moved in a circle, in the obligatory dance of mother and son before returning to the table. He was shy and uncomfortable in public and I couldn’t fault him for that. Orion was the same and therefore not present.

Abraxan walked up to me and requested a dance. 

As we twirled I looked around the room. Aunt Dorea was leading the dance between her and her son. James was clumsy and on several occasions tripped. Charlus watched fondly from his seat. Pettigrew was attempting to get Narcissa to give him the time of day and failing.

I allowed Abraxan to kiss my palm before we parted ways. I walked to the edge of the room mingling, building relationships with the newly influential purebloods that were starting to make their way up in the ranks of society. The Blacks were at the top of the pile, but I have never been so naive as to believe we will always be. These things come and go like dynasties.

After a few conversation I slipped out of a side door into the large garden. 

I had no clue as to what made me walk into the rose maze but I did. I tread carefully and silently between the hedges. I was stunned when I reached the center.

There was Sirius and Lupin. Their arms were around each other and they swayed to the faint music. Lupin was taller and had bowed his head forward. Sirius stood there with his eyes barely open a grin like I had never seen stretching his lips. 

In that moment I realized he was no longer my son, he was Lupin’s lover. I had to put an end to it quickly, to let this progress any further would just be cruel. 

~*~

On Boxing Day Sirius took his seat at the table to the left of his father. Kreacher placed the plate of beautifully arranged salad before each of us. I speared some vegetable on my fork and thought carefully of what I should say. Sirius was very temperamental, he always had been, and talking to him was like walking on land mines. He hated everything and everyone at any given time. There was no rhyme or reason that I could understand so I chose to be wary.

When we had moved on to the second course, seafood bisque I decided to broach the subject. “Who appeals to you more?” All three men looked up at me with a questioning stare. “Sirius, who do you find the most attractive, Narcissa or Bellatrix?”

“Neither.” He scoffed, “Bellatrix is certifiably insane and Narcissa is mindless. I always preferred Andromeda—” The stem of my wine glass snapped, I clenched it much too tightly. The girl was a disgrace to her blood, tainted by muggle filth and dismissive of her familial obligations as the eldest sister. “—to the rest of them, are they coming to visit?”

“No. I am going to draw up a contract with Cygnus on Sunday afternoon and I wanted to know which girl you would rather have.”

“I am not marrying either one.” Sirius set down his spoon and pushed his bowl away. This was going to turn into one of those things— I just knew it.

“If you do not choose then I will.” I kept eating acting as if nothing was wrong staying calm, I hoped Sirius would reflect my mood like he used to as a younger child. If I could keep him calm I had a better chance of finishing a conversation with out having to resort to hexes. “You will be engaged before New years and Married come Summer.”

“I’m 15!” His eyes were narrow and sharp. 

“That is old enough to start thinking of your future.”

“Even if I did allow you pick my wife —which I will not, the list of hopefuls would certainly not include those two. The lot of us are unhinged to begin with, I cant imagine a that poor brat!” Sirius snapped, his fingers curling into tight pink fists.

“Your blood will prevent any instabilities.”

Angrily he pushed back against the chair. His arms were crossed over his chest and he had one fine eyebrow lifted. 

My son, ever the dramatist. 

“You are aware that Black blood is not the cure for all ails or even worth half a damn, aren’t you?”

“Regardless of what you think you have an obligation to your family.” This entire this was wearing on my nerves and just irritating me at this point. “There will be no more of this nonsense, Sirius. Choose a girl or I will choose one for you.”

“Obligation? What obligation.” He got to his feet in one swift movement knocking his chair backwards. “The only obligations I have are to my self and to the vows I have made.” 

“Vows?” My blood ran cold, young people do foolish things, stupid things. A child intentionally or unintentionally making unbreakable vow of fidelity or to remain together forever wasn’t unheard of. These young ones made such outrageous vows because they didn’t understand the ramifications should they not make good on their word. Too many had died; I refused to allow Sirius to be another casualty of youth. “What vows have you made!?”

“None—” 

“And you wont! Vows will only hold you back. They will keep you from taking your rightful place.”

“My rightful place? Is that all you care about!?” he threw up his hands and snarled sounding like a feral dog for the briefest of moments.

My body was tense and I was just seconds from pulling out my wand out. How dare he say something so crass and so obviously untrue. “Sirius, cease this tantrum and sit.”

“No, I think I deserve to know all about this rightful place and these obligations. When exactly did I agree to any of this shit?”

“You agreed when you took your first breath— when you were born into this family! When you became the heir. This will all be yours, is yours and it will fall into ruin if you do not man up and handle your responsibilities!” My temper got the best of me and I hand slammed down on the tabletop knocking over the water goblets. “Would will marry one or the other, I don’t care which.”

 

“That’s absurd! None of that is on me. I have my own mind, my own life and my own lover! You are delusional! Totally out of your mind you fucking controlling Harpy! I’d rather be kissed with a Dementors than be your son!”

That was the last straw. I let my wand slide in to my hands and fed short burst of cruciatus at him. He writhed and twisted, not once falling to his knees as others had. Sirius held onto the edge of the table and screamed through clenched teeth.

When I broke the spell off Sirius was pale and shaking, he leaned forward and threw up on the table. His eyes watched me warily and then flickered to Orion. There was silence as Sirius gasped, regaining control of his lungs and slowly straightening him self up.

He fixed his eyes on Orion. Orion, who was sickly pale with his jaw clenched tight and eyes wide and fearful, “and you still say nothing.” Sirius spat his voice deep and sharp with anger. “You let her do this. You allow her to torture us and keep us all under her thumb like this!”

I will admit that it hurt for my son to see me as his tormentor when I wanted to do nothing more than guide him down the proper path. He was wonderful, charismatic and of fresh blood, he would keep the black name noble and prosperous. I had to take a deep breathe to ease my own temper and the ache in my chest. It wouldn’t last, I knew, his feeling of anger and betrayal wouldn’t last any longer than a fortnight. Teenagers are temperamental, it is just fact. Sirius is not that different from the others.

He flicked his wrist bringing his wand to his fingers and waved it in short unfamiliar motions. There was some noise from upstairs but not much. I didn’t pay much attention to what ever was going on with the elves, I was curious to know what Sirius would do. Would he curse Orion? Would he try to retaliate against me? I was eager to know.

I didn’t expect a packed trunk to float down the stairs in the least.

Sirius turned it into a stuffed toy on sight. I couldn’t help but to feel a bit of pride in his abilities even if I was going to have to scold him later. If he wanted to threaten to run away, I wasn’t too concerned, it was something that children did. 

“If that disfigured little urchin is the only thing holding you back, I can easily remedy that.”

“Don’t you dare.” Sirius stared into my eyes seething. The pressure of his magic in the room made everything vibrate. He was such a strong child, with strong emotions and stronger magic. “You know what— Fuck you and fuck the Great and Noble house of Psychopaths!”

He turned and strode towards the door. Regulus streaked from his chair running the same way his brother had gone. He stumbled and shouted but the front door still slammed closed. Regulus’ screams and shouts echoed through the corridors he was begging, grovelling— promising Sirius whatever he had and everything he didn’t too.

I laced my fingers together and leaned back in my chair looking across the table at Sirius’ empty chair. Somewhere deep inside I knew it would remain empty.


End file.
